


Whispering Sweet Nothings

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Jenny gets jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispering Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philomytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philomytha/gifts).



Vastra came up being Jenny and swept her long dark curls to the side, effectively baring one shoulder to her view. “Darling, jealousy is an interesting attractive shade on you but you know there is no reason to worry. You are my wife.”

Lips brushed the soft skin and Jenny’s response was delayed, which was, admittedly Vastra’s intention. She could be devious when she was in one of her teasing moods.

“You seemed like you were close to whisperin’ sweet nothings’ in Clara’s ear.” Jenny’s lips were turned downwards but it quickly turned upwards into a smile when Vastra placed a kiss on her cheek.

“The only one I’m whispering to is you, Jenny.”

“As it should be.”


End file.
